Later
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: the sequal to 'untitled'


Title: Later  
Rating: PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show:Dark Angel  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/grrl/kate_nick  
  
Here is the sequel to 'Untitled,' but I think I was finally able to think of a name. And I'm happy cause I usually  
don't finish these type's of things for month's at a time. But, don't flame me cause I'm gonna be all a   
romantic about Max and Logan, although I think I'm gonna put them through hell first ::evil smile:: Don't   
ya just love me? And there's another thing you all should know about about me, I do *not* like sad endings,  
but just because I don't like doesn't mean I won't write one cause I might be in a pissy mood, but I rarely  
write sad things.  
  
Logan: "I always knew that underneath that bio-engineered,   
military-issue-armor-plating there was a beating heart."  
Max: "Let's not go overboard here. I'm not signing up to join the Logan   
Cale Brigade for the defense of widows, small children and lost animals."  
Logan: "You could be field commander."  
Max: "I think not."  
  
  
She walked down the hall going to find out why Logan had paged her. "Logan, Bling? Hello.....  
anyone home?" She heard some noise coming from the kitchen. She glanced towards the kitchen and saw  
an unfamiliar face in the room. Of course being who she was, went into the room and wanted to know who  
this person was. When her heel's clicked on the floor the person looked up and eye'd Max like she wasn't  
supposed to even be there. Max was starting to not like this girl. Who was she?   
  
"And who are you?" She said to Max in a tone she didn't like.   
  
"I was about to ask the same question. Now I know why I'm here, but I don't know why you are."   
Max crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side. She was praying, for Logan's sake,   
that this girl wasn't some hussy. She was about to say something when Logan came into the room.   
  
Both of the girls turned their heads to where he was. He gave a nervous smile and he looked to   
the ground as if there was a tile that had to be looked at. Max took one step towards Logan and clicked her  
heels as she finished her step, making sure he was to look up. In which he did. She gave him this look that   
said What-Is-Going-On-And-If-I-Don't-Like-It-See ya. And he knew that look cause he saw it right before she  
would either see a profile for a mission.  
  
"So I guessing you two met already." He gave a smile and tried to get Max to calm down before   
she got pissed. Didn't work he thought to himself as she went to go to stare coldly at the girl who was also   
giving her the same look. Logan held in his breath. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling someone was  
going to get hurt, and he know it wasn't going to be Max. He just prayed it wouldn't be him. Max started to   
walk again, but towards the counter, and Logan let out his breath. She sat on it and just had a tiny smile on   
her face.  
  
"So why did you page me? Wanted me to meet Barbie doll over here?" He knew that she must   
have been jealous, but he didn't say anything. You know you can't upset your girlfriend if she knows how to   
kill a guy, in more ways then one. He decided not to say anything. He looked over to the other girl who just   
stood there, she looked just as ticked off as Max.   
"Well, Max, first of all this is a friend of mine." He said while trying to look at her face, but she had  
already looked away from where he could see her face clearly. 'Damn,' he thought, 'why can't I ever see   
those eye's of hers'. He just sighed, he knew she doesn't like to open up, or act normal around other people.  
Always had to be on the alert.   
  
She got up to have a nice look at her. "So what's you name?" Max more commanded then asked  
The other girl just looked annoyed, I guess you could tell she wasn't used to being talked like that.  
  
"My name is Gea, Miss. And Logan, you never told me." She said in her British accent.  
  
"He never told you what?" Max was starting to get a little interested.  
  
"That he had such a lovely site coming to his house and that she has the most perfect body ever."  
Of course that was Bling's voice coming in from the doorway. He just gave a big smile.  
  
"Awww, shucks. You know how to flatter a girl don't ya. So, what other cute things are there about  
me?" She said while giving that flirty look she usually has on when dealing with these guys. She could see   
that Logan wasn't all that happy about her flirting with his trainer and good friend. She just had a bigger   
smile on the inside. Lets' see how much flirting I can do without blowing a fuse, well in Logan's case, she   
thought with a small laugh.  
  
The other girl 'Gea' just sat back watching all of this, also trying to hide a smirk that was playing   
on her face. I think she liked seeing Logan swirm in that chair of his.   
  
"Well, if you didn't know how to kick my ass, I would have probably made my move already." He   
gave with a cute little smile.  
  
"You mean if you weren't married." Gea spoke up. She came towards him and placed a kiss on   
his cheek. She smiled at Max and started to speak. "Sorry if I over reacted, I heard you call to see if Bling   
was here, and I thought that, well...." She just  
laughed a nervous laugh. Max just nodded her head.   
  
"So your married to this thick skulled..." She started.  
  
"Watch it..." Bling warned.  
  
"Hey, I was only saying what was true here. But Gea was it? Your not gonna take away my flirting   
partner now are ya?" Now it Logan's turn to speak up.  
  
"OK, everyone. I did beep Max for a reason here. So umm," He started to go out of the room,   
then stopped. "Coming?" Max waved a little bye then followed Logan into the other room.  
  
"So, where's the fire at?" She looked at him.  
  
"I need for you to get a file for me, to bring down some tough, drug dealer. The file contains   
information about one of his customers who we're really concerned about. When we get this information,   
well, kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"I guess that sounds just about right, so where?" He wrote down an address on a slip of paper,   
but when she reached to grab it, catching her off guard, pulled her into a kiss. 'Flirt with another guy, well   
I'll show her' Logan thought as he kissed her.When Max got her thoughts together, she pulled away.  
  
"Dinner, tonight. After your done." He said only inch's away from her face.  
  
"Sure, why not." She said, still getting used to this strange feeling she had when there were   
around each other. She shrugged it off and left.   
  
Bling came into the room after Max had left. He looked strait at Logan. "Now you can't tell me you  
don't have a thing for that girl." He said while giving Logan a sly smile. Logan only shook his head, at the   
thoughts that were in his friends head.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." He said while starting to laugh. Gea came into the room, only to   
find her husband and his friend laughing.  
  
"What did I miss?" She asked.  
  
"I'll tell ya later." Bling replied, then giving her a kiss on the nose.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Max arrived at the location she was to be at. She prowled the area, making sure to stay out of   
site. She came across a fence. She took a step back and jumped over it. She went to the building and  
reached the door. she pulled out a simple pin and stuck it in the door handle. After a few twists and turns it   
clicked, and she opened the door. Since she had night vision built into her systems she didn't need a   
flashlight. She glanced around and remember the other info that Logan had written on the paper. She went  
over to the drawer and pulled it open. She searched it until she came across what she was looking for.   
Bingo, got it. She placed it inside her jacket and went out the door.  
  
She got on her bike and went back to Logan's Place. When she came in the door she saw that   
Bling and Gea were still there. She didn't say anything just watched them as they talked, but didn't go   
unnoticed for very long. Logan was the first one to sense her around, and he looked up and over to her. Of   
course the first thing he did was smile. That smile that could make any girl swoon at the mere sight of it,   
unless you were bio-engineered female who can hide a mask of anything, just to keep her composer, that   
is.   
  
"So, you wanna go to the other room?" Max asked grabbing the attention of the room. Bling just   
eye'd her with a sly look. "Don't even go there." She smiled and Logan went into the other room and she  
followed him into it. When they got in the room Logan turned around, while Max was closing the door.  
  
"You know, they could have a different idea of why were in here." Logan smirked.  
  
"Well, maybe you'll get lucky one of these day's." Max shot back, but seeing his smile only made  
he smile in response."I think you needed this." She said as she reached into the jacket and pulled out the  
file, and she handed it to him.   
  
Then he pulled her arm down to her. "I think what I need is only you." Then he went to kiss her,   
but she pulled back.  
  
"Whoa there, get your file, then maybe we'll think about that. She said. Then she looked at the   
clock. "Well, Logan. It looks like were gonna have to have that dinner tomorrow. I kinda forgot about Original  
and the others. You won't be mad, right?"  
  
"No, I understand. Just come back later if you can." He said with a slight wink. She laughed then   
left, and said bye to Bling and Gea.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
"Where is that girl?" Original Cindy said as she took another sip of her drink.  
  
"Which one, Max or the female over there that you're checking out?" Sketch replied.  
  
"Would you shut up already, I meant Max." She was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"What about Max?" Original just looked up, 'there she is' she thought as Max came and sat down.  
  
"So what's been going on?" Herbal asked as he also sat down to the table.  
  
"Oho, nothing much." Was Max's reply.  
  
"Huh, you mean that mad hatter look on your face? I say it was Logan. I think they hooked up.   
And Max *will* tell me,if not now..."  
  
Max finished with a "Later."   
  
So you people like or no........please feed back is always good. 


End file.
